Nueva escuela, nuevo comienzo
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: AU - Zoe es una nueva alumna es el instituto de Tokyo pero por falta de habitaciones vivira junto a Kouji. Porristas, Enredos amorosos, golpes. Ya saben, una escuela normal... xD - CAPÍTULO 7 UP! R&R TakuxZoe KouxZoe TakuxOC OCXZoe
1. Nueva Escuela

_**Hola... Les anuncio que este es mi primer FF publicado de Digimon Frontier (4)... Espero les guste...**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **_

__

_**La nueva escuela**_

Zoe había despertado, ya estaba lista para ir a su nuevo colegio, la S.P.E.C.T.J. (Secundaria y Preparatoria Especializada en Ciencias Técnicas de Japón)...

-Zoe, ya esta el desayuno, baja... Recuerda que es el ultimo día que vas a probar mi comida hasta las vacaciones de navidad...-grito desde las escaleras su mamá

-En un momento mamá, y además deja de repetirme todo eso; espero ya allá bajado mis maletas mi papá...

-Si hija, ya las bajo

Estaba lista, esta vez su escuela _**(N:A/** Es una preparatoria¿OK, entienden?; Bueno aprovechando este espacio les voy a explicar que en esta prepa pueden llevar lo que sea... Les voy a decir como estaba vestida, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla de pata de elefante, una gorra negra al revez, una blusa también negra con estampado lila, tenis negros, una sudadera lila en la cadera y varias pulseras en ambas muñecas_ seria mixta, no como normalmente era, de puras chavas; además tendría que dormir en la escuela...

_** Camino a la escuela S.P.E.C.T.J. **_

-No puede ser ya sonó el timbre de entrada, porque a mi...-se decía a sí misma Zoe-todavía tengo que ir con el director...

_** En la Escuela S.P.E.C.T.J. **_

Sin querer por entrar corriendo a la escuela, Zoe tropezó con un chico, y no solo eso los dos cayeron al suelo... El chico enseguida se fue sin siquiera pedirle disculpas a Zoe...

-_Ese chico es un bobo, se tropezó conmigo y ni siquiera me pidió perdón... Que maleducado..._-pensó Zoe

_** En al dirección de la S.P.E.C.T.J. **_

-Bienvenida Zoe... ¿Por qué no viniste ayer para dejar tus maletas?-saludo y pregunto el director

-Buenos días director... Bueno lo que pasa es que ayer todavía no estaban hechas mis maletas... P

-Bueno, eso no importa, deja aquí tus maletas, en lo que te buscamos un cuarto para ti... Ahora vayamos con tu ahora maestro...

-Gracias director...

-No hay de que...

-Espera un momento... Rocio...

-Si director...-aparece detrás de la puerta la secretaria- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Si Rocio, busca un cuarto vacío para la jovencita Zoe...

-Si, lo haré lo más pronto posible...

-Gracias Rocio... Bueno ahora vayamos con tu maestro, para decirle que eres una alumna nueva, y que te diga quien te puede mostrar toda la escuela y ayudarte a organizarte...

-Muchas gracias director...

-No hay de que, si no, no seria el director de esta escuela...

Bueno, pues total el director llevo a Zoe a su nuevo salón que seria el de 2º de secundaria... El director toco a la puerta, y el maestro no tardo en abrirla...

-Buenos días director Hikari...

-Buenos días maestro Garden...

-Vengo por que ha llegado una alumna nueva a la escuela...–le señalo el director a Zoe

En ese momento entro el director con Zoe junto y la presenta...

-Buenos días chicos...

-Buenos días director Hikari...

-Chicos hoy les vengo a presentar a una chica nueva...-señalo a Zoe

-Buenos días... Yo me llamo Zoe... **(N:A/** No se me su apellido por eso no lo puse, creo que es Orimoto... Oh quien sabe... Me da igual...-se presento Zoe

-Bueno, mucho gusto Zoe...-dijo el maestro-Bueno como veo que todavía no tienes tus libros de texto, puedes leer con Kouji...

-Gracias...

En ese momento Zoe se fue a sentar junto con Kouji, aunque a este lo tomo mucha importancia...

-Buenos días... Me llamo Zoe...

-¡Ah! Bueno días yo me llamo Kouji...

-Mucho gusto... Espero no te moleste que me siente junto a ti... Espero no vayas a pensar cosas que no son...

-No te preocupes, no soy de ese tipo de chicos...

-_Que guapo es, y no solo eso, es muy comprensible y no se ve que sea mucho del desmadre... Es el chico perfecto_-pensaba Zoe... Además de que se le quedaba viendo como estúpida a Kouji...

-¿Y tu que me ves? O.ó-pregunto Kouji viéndola gacho

-Nada, nada...-contesto algo nerviosa

Y así pasaron las clases, hasta que llego la hora de comer, Zoe le pidió a Kouji que la acompañara a la dirección para preguntarle al director cual seria su habitación...

_** De nuevo con el director de la S.P.E.C.T.J. **_

-Que bueno que has llegado Zoe...-dijo el director-Rocio...

-¿Sí director?-pregunto la secretaria algo nerviosa al ver a Kouji

-Dinos¿cual es la habitación que le tocara a la jovencita Zoe?-pregunto el director

-Bueno... Hay dos noticias una buena y otra mala...

-Bueno, dime la buena...

-Que la jovencita Zoe si se podría quedar aquí en la escuela...

-Y¿cuál es la mala?-pregunto algo curioso el director

-Pues... Que tendría que quedarse con... Un chico y tendría que ser el...-dijo señalando a Kouji

_**Continuara...**_

_ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Espero les halla gustado este el primer capitulo de mi primer FF de Digimon 4... Creo que los deje con una gran duda sobre la continuación de este capitulo, no se preocupen pronto lo continuare...


	2. Recuerdos

Por fin he regresado, espero para ustedes no halla sido mucho tiempo... Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este Fan Fic tan chido... Empezamos...

En el capitulo anterior:

-Bueno... Hay dos noticias una buena y otra mala...

-Bueno, dime la buena...

-Que la jovencita Zoe si se podría quedar aquí en la escuela...

-Y¿cuál es la mala?-pregunto algo curioso el director

-Pues... Que tendría que quedarse con... Un chico y tendría que ser el...-dijo señalando a Kouji

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

-O.o... ¿QQQUUUEEE!-dijeron los demás gritando... El director estaba que se le salía los ojos y Kouji y Zoe solo se quedaron mirando todos con un rojo más intenso que el de los jitomates... Zoe por un lado estaba feliz, pues estar en el mismo cuarto le parecía algo chido, estar con ese chico tan guapo, inteligente y comprensible, bueno eso pensaba; pero por otro lado, pues le daba algo de pena, es decir tendrían que compartir habitación, baño y espació personal, además aunque el dijera que no es morboso, no quería tampoco arriesgarse a que el se quedara con toda su ropa interior... Por otro lado Kouji estaba nervioso, ella le parecía muy bonita y que tal si los demás chicos hacia fiesta en su cuarto como cada año, no quería arriesgarse a hacerle algo a Zoe...

-Esta bien director me quedare con Kouji en su cuarto, mis padres están de viaje y no puedo regresar a casa...-dijo Zoe

-Esta bien Zoe, pero a la primera llamamos a tus padres y te regresas a vivir con ellos...-le advirtió este

-Se lo prometo...-dijo Zoe mientras detrás de ella ponía su mano derecha con los dedos cruzados, además de que Kouji se dio cuenta...

-Buenos... Ya tus maletas están en el cuarto... u.u-dijo la secretaria

_**En el cuarto **_

-Vaya, si que lograste convencer al director que tus padres estaban de viaje y que no harías nada indebido... Pocas lo han logrado...-dijo Kouji

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto algo asustada

-Además de tu tonito, cuando cruzaste los dedos...-respondió este

-Y yo que pensé que era una buena actriz... (-dijo de una manera triste y agachando la cabeza para que Kouji no viera que quería llorar, o si no pensaría que es una debilucha... Mientras ella pensaba-_Espero se lo trague todo, quiero besarlo..._

-No, no pienses eso...-dijo levantando el rostro de la chica para poder mirarla a esos ojos tan hermosos-Eres buena actriz, solo que te falta algo de practica para poder lograr tu gran sueño... _(pensando)_ _Además te quiero besar_

-Gracias...-le susurro Zoe

Sin querer empezaron a acercar sus rostros, pero en eso un chico abrió la puerta lo más pronto posible...

-Kouji, es cierto que vas a... A ya veo que es cierto...-dijo el chico-Oye un momento...-deteniéndose antes de salir de la habitación y señalo a Zoe-Yo te conozco¿pero de donde?

-Es cierto...-reacciono Zoe-tu fuiste el estúpido que me tiro cuando llegue corriendo a la escuela... Vaya y sigues de maleducado... ¬¬

-Perdóname, pero es que si no llegaría tarde a mi clase...-se disculpo el chico-Bueno, me presentare, me llamo Takuya... :D

-Mucho gusto Takuya, yo me llamo Zoe... :D-se presento al igual que este

-Ok, que bueno que ya se presentaron... Vamos Takuya mejor vayamos desalojando el cuarto para que Zoe pueda guardar su cosas...-dijo de repente Kouji

-No, no se preocupen se pueden quedar-comento Zoe

-¿En serio?-pregunto Takuya

-No, nada de que _'¿en serio?'_... No voy a dejar de que andes de pervertido con Zoe...-dijo Kouji sacando a Takuya y también saliendo el

-Creo que va a ser un poco difícil convivir con el...-pensó la chica rubia

_**Paseando por algún lugar del colegio S.P.E.C.T.J. **_

-Oye a ti que te pasa, como de que voy a andar de pervertido con Zoe, yo no soy así-le peleaba Takuya a Kouji

-Si, como si no recordara lo que pasó con Hiromi (N:A/ Se pronuncia Ji-ro-mi)...-respondió un tanto enojado su amigo

_**Flash Back **_

_Una chica de cabello negro y largo, piel blanca, y de un cuerpo muy bien formado, se encontraba sentada en el banco que estaba frente a su espejo, atrás se podía ver su cama muy bien arreglada (N:A/ Pensaran que porque ella sola si estaban en la escuela, bueno espérense), en seguida se notaba que su familia era muy rica (N:A/ Otro dato de ella es que duerme sola y le gusta hacer muchas pijamadas (pillamadas), sus padres le pagaron muy bien al director para que pudiera dormir en la escuela y que pudieran remodelar el cuarto, y claro que pudiera llegar ella y sus amigas tarde y no las regañaran cuando fueran a una fiesta, etc...); después de unos 10 min. De cepillarse, se metió a bañar..._

_En eso va Takuya por una escalera y sube por la misma hacia el cuarto de Hiromi... Después de entrar trata de buscar unas panties de la chica... En eso sale la chica del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura y sin bra porque se le había olvidado meterlo antes de bañarse..._

_-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ TAKUYA KANBARA!-pregunto gritando la chica_

_-Este... Yo... Es... te... el... ma... tienes unas... tienes unas montañas...-esto ultimo después de decirlo se tapo la boca, estaba todo estupefacto-Este... Hi... Hiromi... Yo no que... quería decir eso... Solo busco una de tus panties... Digo... Vine... Vine a verte... Si eso, vine a verte u.u..._

_-¡CREISTE QUE ERA UNA ESTUPIDA PARA QUE ME VIERAS DESNUDA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-la chica que estaba completamente roja, al terminar la frase le dio tremenda bofetada a Takuya, el pobre salió volando por la ventana_

_**En el cuarto de Kouji **_

_-Le dije que no se metiera con Hiromi...-dijo Kouji al ver a su compañero volar por el aire_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

-No me recuerdes eso, con solo hacerlo me empieza a doler mi mejilla…-dijo el castaño mientras se tallaba la mejilla izquierda

-Pues es para que aprendas, ya te dije que no voy a permitir que andes de pervertido con Zoe...-le contesto mucho más enfadado Kouji

-Se ve que estas muy enamorado de esa chica... ¬¬-comentó Takuya-No me vas a decir que no has pensado en ella como se vería en paños menores... Ya, dime la verdad, tu estas enamorado de esa chica, no me lo puedes negar...

-Ya cállate Takuya, sabes perfectamente que no me gustan las chicas...-contesto Kouji tratando de calmar su furia

-Aja, y que hay del incidente con Reika...

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-al terminar, Kouji apretó fuertemente el puño y golpeo a Takuya en la cara tirando lo al piso, así siguió golpeándolo; Takuya se desmayo al poco rato, ya tenia el labio partido, le había salido sangre de la nariz, tenia moretones en varias partes de la cara, un ojo morado, ni para reconocerlo.

Al darse Kouji cuenta de su error y que su mejor amigo ya estaba desmayado, decidió llevarlo a la enfermería; ahí le explico al doctor que según el, lo encontró tirado por ahí, ya desmayado... Por ya no querer Kouji a su amigo, se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto que compartía con la chica...

_**En el cuarto **_

Zoe mientras, se encontraba recostada en su cama...

-Que bueno que hoy por ser el primer día de clases, nos lo dieron libre-se decía a sí misma la ojiverde-Mmm... Que raro, pensé que para esta hora Takuya y Kouji ya abrían regresado, tal vez tuvieron algo más que hacer...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto, Zoe se asusto un poco, pero al ver que era Kouji se tranquilizo...

-Pensé que dormirías afuera...-dijo divertida

-...

-¿Oye Kouji, y Takuya?

-...

-Kouji, por favor contéstame¿Dónde esta Takuya? Necesito hablar con el...

-No es de tu incumbencia... Es solo entre el y yo...

-? O.o

Al darse cuenta de que Kouji no quería compañía, se fue rápidamente del cuarto... Además por ahí aprovecharía para ir a la enfermería por unas pastillas para los cólicos...

-Por favor, no vallas a la enfermería...-pensó Kouji

_**Continuara...**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Que bueno, esta intriga es mucho mejor que la otra... Ji-Ji... Si, soy mala, soy malaXD XDXD... JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA (risa psicopata)

Bueno, les agradesco a las personas que me dejaron un review...

Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo... BYE


	3. Sucesos Inesperados

Hola... De nuevo nos volvemos a leer... Espero al igual que los demás capítulos este también sea de su agrado...

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Al darse cuenta de que Kouji no quería compañía, se fue rápidamente del cuarto... Además por ahí aprovecharía para ir a la enfermería por unas pastillas para los cólicos...

-Por favor, no vallas a la enfermería...-pensó Kouji

NÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑ 

-¿Qué abra pasado, y donde estará Takuya?-pensaba Zoe-No se porque Kouji se comporto así conmigo, y eso que es el primer día... Mmm...

Sin querer Zoe llego al gimnasio de la escuela y se dio cuenta que había practicas de porristas, así que decidió entrar a ver que tal lo hacían las chicas...

Cuando entro se dio cuenta que todas las chicas estaban peleando... Le pareció tal vez raro porque, ¿quién seria su entrenadora para dejar a todo un equipo de 30 jóvenes peleando?

-Hey...-dijo la rubia pero no le hicieron caso-Oigan...-seguían sin hacerle caso-Disculpen...-y había el mismo resultado-¡¡¡HÁGANME CASO!-por fin la escucharon-¡¡¡HEY, ¿¿¿QUÉ PASA CON USTEDES, DONDE ESTA SU ENTRENADORA!-una chica pelirroja, alta y de piel apiñonada alzo la mano-¡¡¡¿¿¿COMÓ TE LLAMAS!

-¡¡¡KIRA, Y TE QUIERO DECIR...! ¡¡¡QUE NO TENEMOS ENTRENADORA!

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Y ENTONCES!

-¡¡¡PUES ANTES DE QUE TU LLEGARAS ESTABAMOS DISCUTIENDO, QUIEN DE TODAS SERIA LA ENTRENADORA, Y ME LLAMO ASAMI!-dijo una chica de hasta atrás de cabello café de cerca de un 1.70 m. De altura y de una piel blanca

-¡¡¡BUENO ENTONCES LES PROPONGO ALGO, ANOTEN EN LAS OJAS QUE ESTAN ALLA!-grito señalando unas hojas que estaban en una mesa-¡¡¡Y LES DARE UNA RUTINA QUE TENDRAN QUE HACER, Y LA QUE LO HAGA MEJOR SERA LA ENTRENADORA! ¡¡¡¿¿¿ESTAN TODAS DE ACUERDO!

-¡¡¡SI!-dijeron todas al unísono

Y así fue... Zoe tomo unos pompones y puso la canción: Falsas esperanzas de Christina Aguilera.

Utilizo todo el gimnasio para mostrarles la rutina, daba piruetas, volteretas, marometas, bueno de todo. Cuando Zoe termino, todas las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas... y sin pensarlo gritaron todas a la vez:

-¡¡¡ZOE, QUEREMOS QUE SEA NUESTRA ENTRENADORA!

-¿En serio?-pregunto alegre Zoe

-Si, que no nos creías...-dijo una chica de cabello negro y largo, de piel blanca y muy bien formada (N:A/ ¿Quién será?... Jo-jo... D)-¡Hay deberás! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hiromi (N:A/ Ya ven que les dije... Y no se les olvide que se pronuncia Ji-ro-mi...)...

-Bueno... ¡¡¡¿¿¿ENTONCES ESTAN DECIDIDAS A QUE YO SEA SU ENTRENADORA!

-¡¡¡SSSIII!

-¡¡¡ESTA BIEN, SI ASI LO QUIEREN, VERE SUS RUTINAS CON LA CANCIÓN QUE USTEDES QUIERAN; TIENEN 30 MIN. PARA VENIR CON EL CD DE LA MÚSICA HE INVENTARSE LA RUTINA! ¡¡¡¿¿¿OK!

-¡¡¡SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIII!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Al pasar los 30 min. Todas las chicas regresaron. Al darse cuenta Zoe que ya estaban todas, empezó a llamarlas, una por una... Primero paso una chica de cabello rubio, peinada de coleta, ojos verdes y de piel blanca, llamada Kiara; la cual hizo una rutina muy sencilla de marometas, saltos y bastantes movimientos de los pompones;

-Bueno, como he visto, según ustedes la que peor lo hace... ¡¡¡TODAS ESTAN ACEPTADAS EN EL EQUIPO DE PORRISTAS DE ESTE AÑO, PARA ANIMAR A LOS CHICOS DEL EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL AMERICANO! ¡¡¡LOS PERROS LOCOS **(N:A/** Perdón si alguien ve Kim Posible... Ya saben que utilicé el nombre del equipo de su escuela... D P DE LA **_S.P.E.C.T.J. _(N:A/** Recuerden como se llama la escuela... Secundaria y Preparatoria Especializada en Ciencias Técnicas de Japón!-dijo con suficiente entusiasmo para animar a las chicas-¡¡¡ENTONCES LLEVARE HOY MISMO EL REPORTE A L DIRECTOR Y YO LES MANDARE A AVISAR CUANDO SERAN LAS PRACTICAS DE PORRISTAS, AHORA TODAS DESCANSEN QUE LO MÁS SEGURO ES QUE PASADO MAÑANA EMPESEMOS LAS PRACTICAS!

-¡¡¡OYE ZOE!-dijo una chica no muy bajita, de pelo café, ojos verde esmeralda y una piel blanca, la cual era conocida como Hibiki, la cual estaba hasta delante

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, ¡¡¡¿¿¿Y VAMOS A TENER UNA PRESENTACIÓN ANTE TODA LA ESCUELA!

-¡¡¡CLARO... ESO NO NOS PUEDE FALTAR!-dijo la ojiverde mientras pensaba-_Genial que buena idea así podrá ver Kouji mis habilidades..._-en eso volvió a decir-Solo que tendré que hablar con el director para eso... ¡¡¡PERO NO SE DESANIMEN, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE DIRA QUE SI ANTE ESA PROPUESTA!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIII!-gritaron todas las chicas al unísono

_** En el cuarto de Kouji y Zoe **_

-¿Pero que hice?-se dijo a si mismo Kouji-¿Por qué no pude controlar mi furia, ¡¿POR QUÉ!-esto ultimo lo dijo levantándose-¡¡¡NO TUVE PORQUE ENOJARME, EL SOLO ME DIJO LA VERDAD! ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUÉ LE HICE A MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ HICE!-grito el chico más desesperado que nunca de tener una respuesta-El solo me decía mis verdades... ¿qué le hice?-dijo enfadado pero a la vez triste-El solo quiere que no suceda lo mismo que paso con Reika, al igual que yo... Ambos no queremos que le pase eso a Zoe...-al terminar de decir eso algunas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro

En ese momento Zoe entro a la habitación, al ver que Kouji al parecer estaba o estuvo llorando, entonces decidió retirarse. Al ver eso Kouji reacciono y le dijo:

-No te vayas Zoe, si quieres ya puedes entrar...-dijo el chico con una sonrisa muy falsa

-Gracias Kouji... Solo venia para escribir algunas cosa, no te preocupes no tardare...

En un rincón donde había una mesa, ella se puso a escribir, mientras Kouji acostado en su cama la veía... Le parecía tan bonita, tan bella, tan... Oigan en que estaba pensando, a el no le gustaban las chicas, creo que estar con una chica unas cuantas horas ya le había afectado, pero no podía mentir, si le gustaban las chicas, si no le gustaban, entonces significaría que solo hubiera jugado con los sentimientos de Reika... ¡¡¡NNNOOO, El si sintió algo por Reika, el lo sabia por... No, no, de eso no debía de acordarse, eso fue lo que causo lo de Takuya...

-No debía recordar lo guapa y sexy... No, no, que no debo recordar ese suceso, tan... Bueno eso-se dijo a si mismo, después mirando a la chica dijo-Zoe, quiero enamorarme de ti, pero no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Reika...

En ese momento, Zoe se dio cuenta de que Kouji dijo algo, así que le pregunto:

-Kouji, ¿dijiste algo?

-Yo, no, yo no dije nada...-dijo bastante nervioso

-Si tu lo dices...-al termino de su frase siguió escribiendo

Y así se quedaron callados alrededor de 20 min., hasta que Kouji rompió el silencio...

-Oye...

-Si...-dijo la chica sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-¿Qué tanto escribes?

-Hay, se me olvido decirte... P... Lo que pasa es que ahora soy la entrenadora...

-¿Entrenadora de qué? O.o

-De porristas...

-¿De porristas? ¿Y eso como paso?

-Bueno pues veras, iba hacia la enfermería, pero me perdí y fui a para a...-así le contó todo a Kouji, con todo y detalles-Y esa es toda la historia...

-O.o ¿Y a qué ibas a la enfermería?

-Por unas pastillas para los... Oye un momento, eso no te lo puedo decir...-dijo la rubia un tanto enojada volteando hacia el chico

-Je-je... Pensé que me lo podías contar... .U

-Bueno, ya termine... ¿Me quieres acompañar a entregarle estas hojas al director?

-Claro...

Así fueron hacia la dirección, mientras iban por los pasillos platicaban muy alegremente...

-Oye, ¿y tienes novia Kouji?-pregunto Zoe un poco ruborizada al chico

-Pues...

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!-grito la ojiverde

-Hay perdóname Zoe...-se disculpo una chica de cabello café y ojos verde esmeralda-... No quise asustarte

-Hay, no pensé que fueras tu Hibiki... Perdóname a mi, soy muy asustadiza... Y dime, ¿qué querías?

-Este, solo venia en representación de todas, a preguntarte de que si... Ya habías entregado todo...

-Pues a eso mismo iba...

-Es que te quería decir algo...-al darse cuenta de que ahí se encontraba Kouji le dijo-Minamoto, esta es una conversación privada, entre chica y entrenadora... Así, que aléjate...-esto ultimo lo dijo con bastante furia, que al darse cuenta de Kouji, no dudo en retroceder...- Bueno ya que estamos solas...-empezó a decirle al oído Hibiki

-Oye esa es una buena idea...-dijo sumamente contenta Zoe

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!-gritaron al unísono, y se pusieron a brincotear como locas

_** Con Kouji **_

-¿Qué les pasa a esas dos? ¬¬U... Y yo que estoy enamorado de una de ellas-se comento a si mismo el chico-Vaya que esta loca... ¬¬U

Al ver que ambas habían terminado de hablar, Kouji se quiso acercar, pero mejor no se quiso arriesgar a que la tal Hibiki le quisiera cortar la cabeza... En ese momento se acerco Zoe...

-Perdón por lo que te dijo Hibiki...-se disculpo la chica-Pensé que si te acercaba horita morirías... Y no es broma...

-Bueno mejor vayamos con el director...-dijo bastante nervioso el ojiazul

-Ok... Solo toco la puerta...

-¿Qué, cual puerta?

-Kouji, por si no lo has notado estas justo delante de la puerta de la dirección...-dijo la rubia señalando la puerta

-Je-je...

Bueno, total, entraron y Zoe fue quien hablo...

-Buenas tardes director...

-Buenas tardes Zoe... Veo que ya te estas llevando bien con tu compañero de cuarto...-comento divertido el director...

-He... Si... .U Es que venia a entregarle estos documentos...-respondió un poco nerviosa...

-¿Qué son?

-Este, son los documentos de las chicas que estarán en el equipo de animadoras...

-Y, ¿por qué me lo das tu?

-Es que soy la entrenadora, bueno ellas me eligieron...

-Vaya, solo el primer días que estas aquí, y ya estas contribuyendo a la escuela con el equipo de porristas...-la felicito el director...

-Bueno, eso fue sin querer, queriendo... :)

-Ok, entonces ya se pueden ir... Cualquier cosa me avisas...

-Si... Después le digo lo demás... Hasta luego Director...-se despidió la rubia

-Hasta luego chicos...-Al igual que ella también se despidió el director

-Adiós...-fue lo único que dijo Kouji...

-Bueno, ya terminamos con lo de las animadoras, ahora acompáñame a la enfermería...-dijo la ojiverde

-Ok...-respondió su acompañante

_** En la enfermería **_

-Buenas tardes doctora...-saludo Zoe

-Marha... Marha Kuyacu... (N:A/ Por si se dieron cuenta, en el otro capítulo era doctor... Bueno la simple razón, por la que no esta el doctor, es porque no se la va a pasar todo el santo día encerrado en la enfermería, ¿verdad? También tiene derecho a una vida...)

-Zoe...-se presento la chica de cabellos dorados, al recordar que estaba su compañero atrás de ella, le dijo-Kouji, quédate aquí por favor, es algo entre doctora y estudiantes... ¿Ok?

-Esta bien...

-Doctora, lo que le venia a pedir, son pastillas para lo cólicos...-le dijo Zoe a Marha

-Si, horita te las doy, solo sígueme...

Y como le dijo la doctora Kuyacu, la siguió, cuando pasaron por una camilla, ella volteo a ver quien era... Y era nada más y nada menos que...

-¡¡¡TAKUYA!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Espero que con esta intriga, mucho mayor que la otra, lean el siguiente capítulo... Bueno, les agradezco sus reviews, y les doy una galleta de vainilla a cada uno... Tomen y de nuevo muchas gracias por su review...

Ahí nos leemos el próximo capítulo...


	4. Recuerdos & Heridas

Ya ven, les dije que no tardaría en continuara este FF con el 5º capítulo… Espero que lo disfruten… Y recuerden, ni el anime ni el manga me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla… Bueno, ustedes ya saben todo el rollo…

En el capítulo anterior:

-Fuiste tan lindo conmigo… :3 ¡Te quiero muchísimo! (El resto: O.o)

-O.o ¿Qué cosas dices Kiara-chan?-dijo una sorprendida Zoe

-¿Quieres que seamos novios, verdad cuchurrumin?-seguía diciendo la chica mientras trataba de besar al joven en la cama

-Aléjate de mí…-refunfuñaba Takuya tratando de alejar a la muchacha de él

-¡Takichin, ya regrese!

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

_**RECUERDOS & HERIDAS…**_

El que había gritado desde la puerta (Que por cierto había azotado al momento de abrirla) era un adolescente alto, moreno, de cabello negro y un poco chino, no muy delgado y de ojos grises.

-Vaya, hay mucha compañía… Y hay chicas muy lindas…-rápidamente se acerco a Zoe, tomó su mano y la besó-Mi nombre es Mike

-E-el mi-mío es Zoe… o//.//o-respondió nerviosa y sonrojada la chica de ojos azules (N:A/ Son azules, ¿no?)

-Mucho gusto Zoe-chan…

-Aléjate de ella Mike… ¬.¬#-expresó el chico de cabello negro azulado bastante enojado

-Huy, enseguida lo haré Kouji-chan… :D

-No se te ocurra decirme Kouji-chan, o ya sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte… ¬.¬#

-Entiendo… Kouji-chan… u0uU-dijo nuevamente el moreno sin percatarse que Kouji estaba a punto de golpearlo, sino es por Kiara que se pasa adelante del chico para hablar con él

-Mi nombre es Kiara, mucho gusto en conocerte… :D Mike-san, con que tú eres el compañero de habitación de mi cuchurrumin, cuéntame todo lo que sepas de él… :3

-Bueno, yo se cosas que ningún otra persona sabe de el…

-Cuéntame todo 0-le indicó la rubia al chico de ojos grises con estrellas en sus ojitos verdes y sacando una libreta de quien sabe donde con un lapicero rosa con plumas para escribir todo lo que el chico le dijera

-No le cuentes nada a esta loca Mike… ò.ó#

-¿Por qué no Takichín?

-¿Por qué esta loca? Eso es lógico… Ò.ó#

-Deja de decir eso cuchurrumin… T.T Te odio… #Ò.Ó#-completó la chica su frase golpeando a Takuya en la cara dejándolo completamente noqueado en la cama-¿Qué hice? TT.TT ¡CUCHURRUMIN DESPIERTA!

-¡Auch! X0X-fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico aparte de un aire blanco que parecía ser su alma

-Takuya-kun, estas bien…-preguntó Zoe muy preocupada

-Estoy muy… ¡Ah! O-trató de decir cayendo inconsciente nuevamente sobre la almohada

-¡CUCHURRUMIN! TTTT0TTTT (Zoe y Kouji: o.OU)

-Kouji-kun…

-Es mejor que se quede así, por lo menos así podrá descansar…

-Es cierto. Kiara-chan, es hora de que te vayas, Takuya-kun debe descansar…

-¡NO! X0-exclamó llorando la chica mientras se sujetaba de la cama del castaño por ser jalada por Zoe

-Cuchi, cuchi…-dijo Mike al hacerle cosquillas a la rubia

-Ja, ja, ja… No… Ja, ja, ja… Ta, kuya, kun… Ja, ja, ja…-terminó de decir la ojiverde al ser sacada a la fuerza por Zoe, al igual que ser arrastrada por la misma chica hasta su habitación

-Ya se fue Takichín…-susurró el moreno

-Por fin… De algo sirves Mike-san.

-¿Eso pasó con Kiara-chan?

-La verdad no recuerdo nada…

-¿En serio?

-Que no te sorprenda, Takuya anda siempre tras toda chica, ¿cómo crees que va recordar a una chica con la que solo "platicó" por medio de un papelito? Eso no es posible para este baka… U¬0¬#

-Ya la encerré en su habitación.-dijo con cierta fatiga la joven

-Gracias Zoe-chan. :)

-Kouji-kun-dijo acercándose al chico-me voy al cuarto, me siento un poco cansada, tal vez me duerma temprano. Nos vemos luego.-culminó dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de los chicos-Hasta luego chicos.

-Sayonara Zoe-chan…

-Un momento…-se detuvo en la puerta-¿Qué hora es?

-8:00 p.m.

-Takuya-kun, es hora de tu medicina… Mike-san, ¿puedes ir por un vaso con agua tibia?

-Claro…-dijo el moreno saliendo a toda velocidad

-¿Dónde deje las…? Auch…

-Zoe-chan, ¿estás bien? ö0ö-preguntó Takuya

-Si, solo son cólicos…;)

Ambos chicos que quedaron en la habitación se pusieron sumamente rojos (Takuya y Kouji: Ö///0///Ö) al escuchar lo que les dijo Zoe, ella solo los vio y se sintió un poco tonta por decirles algo que no debería tener importancia para ellos.

-Gomenasai… O///0///O

-No tienes porque disculparte Zoe-chan… Ö///0///Ö-contesto Kouji moviendo rápido los brazos en señal de no

-El tiene razón… Ö///0///Ö -continuó Takuya

-Arigato…-dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa calida a ambos chicos, los cuales se sonrojaron aún más-¡Aquí están! Pon la mano Takuya-kun…

-Aja…-Zoe le puso la pastilla en la mano pero al verla…-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! O0Ou

La pastilla era exageradamente grande, casi del tamaño de la boca de un vaso delgado (aprox. Un radio de 3 cm., es decir un diámetro de 6 cm. (N:A/ Shop ni siquiera se pasarme un dichoso arroz… Por eso cada vez que enfermo me dan inyecciones… :S)) (Todos: O.o Eso es gigante…)

-Zoe, ¿Cómo me voy a tomar todo esto? TT0TT

-Yo te la parto, Takuya…

¿Cómo que me la partes O0o?-preguntó preocupado el castaño-¿Acaso me vas golpear? ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (Fragmentos de la golpiza de Kouji a su persona… u0uU (Ya saben, típico trauma psicológico))

-Takuya-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo bastante preocupada Zoe, ya que el chico no dejaba de gritar

-¡CALMATE! Estas asustando a Zoe-chan…-dijo acercándose a su amigo para calmarlo

-¡¡¡ALEJATE!!!-dijo golpeándolo inconscientemente

El joven de cabello negro azulado había caído al piso por la fuerza del severo golpe. Takuya había dejado de gritar, pero se encontraba sudando frío por el tremendo choque de recuerdos.

-Takuya-kun…

-Yo… O·O ¿Qué pasó?

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

Bueno, creo que este cap. Está bastante corto, pero mi musa anda en otras ondas medio mafufas… Espero les haya gustado mucho, y grax por los reviews, aquí van las respuestas:

Yami natasha: Muchisimas gracias de nuevo!!! Espero que este capítulo te guste mucho…

Akira-chan: Jejejejeje… Si fue bastante extraño eso de la música clásica, pero es que quería hacer un cierto abismo entre Kouji y Zoe… Y espera, todavía no llegamos a la parte de las fans de Kouji, Zoe sufrir muchito… T0T

Darknness: Gracias por los alagos, me haces sonrojar… Jejejeje… Bueno, pues aquí esta el sig. Cap. De esta serie…

Creo que es hora de despedirme, no sin antes escribir las direcciones de mis dos metroflog's, espero puedan pasar a dejar sus post…

ahí encontraran otros links de otras de mis páginas…

_**--------------------------------------------**_

☆  
Paz  
Unión  
Alegrías  
Esperanza  
Bendicion-es  
AmorSucesos  
RespetoArmonía  
SaludSolidaridad  
FelicidadHumildad  
Cofraternización.Pureza  
AmistadSabiduríaPerdón  
IgualdadLibertadBuenaSuerte  
SinceridadEstimaFraternidad  
EquilíbrioDignidadBenevolencia  
FéBondadPacienciaVentura Fuerza  
TenacidadProsperidadReconocimento  
Son mis deseos Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo 2008  
TE DESEA   
TU  
GRAN  
AMIGA  
KURO-NEKO-CHAN  
!!!!!!!!!

☆  
Paz  
Unión  
Alegrías  
Esperanza  
Bendicion-es  
AmorSucesos  
RespetoArmonía  
SaludSolidaridad  
FelicidadHumildad  
Cofraternización.Pureza  
AmistadSabiduríaPerdón  
IgualdadLibertadBuenaSuerte  
SinceridadEstimaFraternidad  
EquilíbrioDignidadBenevolencia  
FéBondadPacienciaVentura Fuerza  
TenacidadProsperidadReconocimento  
Son mis deseos Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo 2008  
TE DESEA   
TU  
GRAN  
AMIGA  
33NARUHINA33  
!!!!!!!!!


	5. Comienzo I

Konnichi wa!!! X3

Después de toda la espera, he regresado con el sexto capítulo de este FF de Digimon Frontier, o mejor conocido como 4… NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la idea…

En el capítulo anterior:

-¡CÁLMATE! Estas asustando a Zoe-chan…-dijo acercándose a su amigo para calmarlo

-¡¡¡ALÉJATE!!!-dijo golpeándolo inconscientemente

El joven de cabello negro azulado había caído al piso por la fuerza del severo golpe. Takuya había dejado de gritar, pero se encontraba sudando frío por el tremendo choque de recuerdos.

-Takuya-kun…

-Yo… ¿Qué pasó?

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

-Ta-Takuya-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, pero… Kouji…

-No te preocupes, Mike-san lo está atendiendo…

-…

-Kouji-chan, despierta…

-No estoy tan inconsciente como no darme cuenta de lo que dices…

-Ya me lo imaginaba… ¿Te duele algo?

-No… Fue un solo un pequeño…-explicaba mientras se paraba pero un fuerte dolor en su espalda se lo impidió-Auch…

-Ko-Kouji-kun…

-Calmate Zoe-chan, no es nada…

-Pero…

-Gomen nasai, Kouji-kun…

-No es necesario que te disculpes…

-Oigan chicos.-exclamó Mike al ver el reloj de pared de la habitación-Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que cada quien se vaya a su habitación…

-¿Por qué Mike-kun?

-Pues son la 1:17 am… Mañana hay clases…

-Ci-cierto… Kouji-kun, hay que irnos… La revisión de cuartos es 1:30 am, sino estamos ahí me sacarán de la escuela…

-Está bien…

El peliazul se levanto soportando el tremendo dolor del golpe, lo cual hizo que Zoe se preocupara más por su compañero.

-Takuya-kun, te vendré a ver durante el almuerzo y te traeré tu comida.

-Sí, aquí estaré.

-Yo también vendré…

-No es necesario Kouji…

-Es solo por seguridad, no te preocupes, yo tampoco quería venir.

-Bueno, no es que los corra pero solo les quedan 10 min para hacerse los dormidos en su habitación.

-No te preocupes… Nos vemos después…

Se despidió de ambos chicos con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Takuya, pero enfurecer a Kouji. La pareja salió del cuarto hacía un poco más al fondo del pasillo.

-E-etto… Kouji-kun, ¿Cuál era es nuestra habitación?

-326… ¿Por qué?

-Es que lo había olvidado… Pero, todos estos números son 200.

-Sí, hay que bajar al siguiente piso, pero hay que tomar las escaleras que están al fondo. Son las que no utilizan para la inspección.

-E-está bien… Pero, está muy oscuro…

-Por eso no las utilizan, esta parte no tiene ventanas, por lo cual no entra mucha luz…

-Tengo miedo Kouji-kun…-dijo con temor la rubia mientras abrazaba a Kouji

-N-no tienes de que preocuparte… Y-ya llegamos al borde de las escaleras, ten cuidado, no se ve muy bien…

-Kkyyyaaaa…

La chica había tropezado, al instante Kouji le tapo la boca e hizo que se agachara, ya que se veía la luz de una lámpara que apuntaba donde ellos.

_-¿Qué pasa Isuzu?_

_-Me pareció escuchar un grito al fondo del pasillo Takayanagi-san_

_-Creo que estas revisiones nocturnas te afectan mucho… Además no me llames formal…_

_-Está bien Hatori-san…_

_-Aaaaahhhhhh…_

-Vamos antes de que nos descubran-susurro Kouji al oído de Zoe

Los chicos bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron sin tropezarse mientras escuchaban el abridero de puertas en el piso de arriba. Comenzaron a correr ya que su habitación estaba al medio del pasillo.

-Llegamos…

-Abre la puerta, parece que ya están terminando de revisar…

-Voy…

Abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, por suerte la puerta no había rechinado ni nada parecido. Entraron rápidamente, Zoe se quitó sin pensar la blusa lo cual hizo sonrojar a Kouji, pero trató de no tomarle importancia cambiándose el también. La chica solo estaba concentrada en apurarse, por lo cual no le importo quitarse el short (N:A/ Traía short, ¿o no? Ni yo recuerdo…) y el bra teniendo cerca a Kouji.

-_"No puede ser, ella se quito el… Así como así… Debería voltear… ¿Qu-qué cosas estoy pensando? No quiero que pase nada como lo de Reika. Debo de recordar que no me gustan Zoe-chan"_

Logró controlar su deseos carnales (como buen adolescente…) e igual que ella se cambió de ropa. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, era un poco molesto, pero no les importo. Se metieron a sus respectivas camas y trataron de dormir…

-_"Mamá, vivir con un chico es demasiado raro. No sé como podre sobrevivir todo el ciclo con el sin hacer nada que nos perjudique…"_

-_"No me puedo permitir que pase lo mismo del año pasado… E-ella es un año menor que yo. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que Takuya o Mike le hagan algo… Solo me dedicaré a protegerla…"_

Sin previo aviso la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Eran los dos profesores de la revisión nocturna.

-Hatori-san, ¿por qué hay una chica con Minamoto-kun? No será algo como lo de Nanase-chan…

-_"Nanase-chan, ¿quién será ella?"_

-No Isuzu. Lo que pasa es que esta chiquilla no alcanzó lugar en las habitaciones de chicas, y pues el director se dispuso a asignarla con un chico…

-Eso es bastante raro, pensé que al director no le gustaba juntar chicos y chicas…

-Pues, nuestro director ha cambiado… Revisa bien el cuarto, a ellos son los que debemos vigilar más. Bueno tú ya dijiste el porqué…

-Pobres… Estarán en la mira todo el año.-exclamó la profesora mientras entraba a revisar la habitación en busca de algo sospechoso-Lo siento por Orimoto-chan, ya que Minamoto-kun es algo, bueno, ya sabes…

-_"Espero que Zoe-chan ya se haya dormido… Si me pregunta lo que paso el año pasado… ¡Tch! Malditos profesores…"_

-_"Pero que es todo lo que están diciendo… Debería de preguntarle a Kouji-kun, pero… No, no puedo. Debe de ser algo muy malo como para que hablen de esa manera…"_

-Pues al parecer no hay nada sospechoso…

-Ok, vamos a la siguiente habitación…

La pareja de profesores se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta, dejando así a una chica confundida y a un joven completamente molesto, dentro. La ojiazul se levanto de su cama y fue directamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué es todo eso que dijeron los profesores?-exclamó dentro del cuarto de baño

La puerta del baño se abrió y su compañero entró. Cerró la puerta para que nadie los escuchara, bajo su mirada y comenzó a hablar con mucho enojo.

-Zoe-chan… No hagas caso a nada de lo que dijeron los profesores…

-Kouji-kun…

-Nunca te haría nada parecido, además tu…

Lo diría, si lo decía la protegería como si solo fuera su amiga, pero a la vez abandonaría toda oportunidad con ella. Si no lo decía, tal vez se dejaría llevar por ese instinto como sucedió con Reika… No se lo podía permitir…

-No es necesario que lo digas Kouji-kun… Es lógico que solo seremos amigos… ^^ No te preocupes… Digo, nadie se puede enamorar en un día… Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji…

-Zoe-chan…

-Mejor vamos a dormir…

La joven salió del baño y fue nuevamente a su cama para intentar dormir; el chico hizo lo mismo. Orimoto estaba muy intrigada, tanto que solo cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a imaginar lo que había pasado con esa tal Nanase; trataba de recordar si una de las chicas de porristas se apellidaba así, pero nada… Tendría que esperar hasta mañana…

_**- - - Al siguiente día - - -**_

_* Pi – pi –pi –pi *_

La mano de un chico golpeó el despertador que estaba en su mesa de noche haciendo que se callara. Se sentó en su cama y volteo para ver al otro lado observando a un chico castaño lleno de vendas y banditas, que dormía como tronco y sacaba saliva por galones de su boca. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el despertado y se lo aventó cayéndole en la cabeza.

-¡CARAJO! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡ACASO NO VEZ QUE ESTOY HERIDO!

-Gomen Takichin… Es la costumbre.

-¡Ahora si te pasaste Mike!

-Bueno, si tan mal te sientes, cállate y vuelve a dormir…

-¡Tch!

_**- - - En otra habitación - - -**_

Una chica pelirroja salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra en su cabello. Se dio cuenta que su compañera, una chica más alta que ella y de piel blanca seguía durmiendo, así que se acercó y comenzó a zarandearla de una manera demasiado brusca.

-¡¡¡A-SA-MI-CCCHHHAAANNN!!! ¡¡¡DESPIERTTTTAAAA!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!-gritó la otra mientras se aferraba a la cama-¡¡¡BASTTTTAAA!!!

-¡Ok!-expresó la primera soltándola-Por fin despiertas dormilona… Tenemos matemáticas en la primer hora así que despierta bien…

-Kira, no seas así conmigo. Ya pronto iba a sonar mi despertador.

-Bueno, si quieres te dejo dormir… Pero si no vas a clases no te permitirán ir al primer entrenamiento…

-Es cierto…-declaró la joven de cabello castaño-Kira, ¿por qué no me dijiste eso primero?

_**- - - En un cuarto cercano - - -**_

-Takuya-kun… ¡TE AMO!-gritaba una chica mientras besaba un poster gigante de Takuya en el uniforme del equipo de futbol de la escuela-¡SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS AMOR!

-Cálmate Kiara…-refunfuño una castaña-Ese tonto no vale la pena. Además recuerda que es amigo de Minamoto…

-No digas eso Hibiki… Takuya-kun es completamente diferente a Kouji-kun…

-Segura, yo creo que ese tarado te hizo algo para que te enamoraras de él…

_**- - - En otra habitación sin gente loca - - -**_

Un chico estaba saliendo del baño con su uniforme ya puesto. Consistía un pantalón de vestir de color negro, una camisa de botones de color blanca con corbata azul rey, encima un saco del mismo color del pantalón. En lugar de zapatos, el llevaba tenis de color negro.

-Te queda muy bien ese color Kouji-kun…

-A-arigato…-contestó el chico algo sonrojado-A ti también.

El uniforme que Zoe llevaba era más o menos igual al, excepto que en lugar de pantalón, era una falda corta; además, el saco tenía bien marcada la figura de la cintura y la cadera; también llevaba una corbata azul rey. Las calcetas que usaba eran de color blanco, junto con unos zapatos negros.

-Es hora de ir a clase, tenemos matemáticas…

-¡Ok!

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Gomen ne!!! En serio lo siento, lo que pasa es que me he estado enfocando en otros proyectos, así que había olvidado por completo este. Bueno, espero que puedan pasar a leer mis nuevos proyectos, ¿sí? Agradezco por sus reviews a: Yami natasha, Akira-chan, Darknness, anahoj, SofiixBadgirl y zoe-uchiha7. Me han dicho que los continúe en clase, pero yo ya no tengo maestros que me dicten, siempre tengo que tomar mis propios apuntes, además no había tenido inspiración, fíjense, comencé otros FF.

Me largo, porque me estoy extendiendo mucho… Dewa!!! Read & Review!!! X3


	6. Comienzo II

Konnichi wa minna-san!!!

Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Kami-sama, pero me emocioné con tanto IchiHime, que me perdí por ahí… xD Bueno, pero ya traje el siguiente capi, no es muy relevante, pero pues es mejor algo que nada…

Recuerden, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hongo-sensei o como se llame… xD

…

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

…

Solo había pasado una semana desde que había entrado a la escuela. No había pasado nada en especial, pero Zoe aún se preguntaba quién era la tal Nanase. Sabía que no sería bueno preguntarle a Kouji, así que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Takuya, pero no estaba muy segura de que fuera lo mejor. Había empezado mal el curso por solo pensar en todas las posibilidades.

…

-Aaahhh…-suspiró la rubia que sostenía sus libros con sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué te pasa Zoe-chan?-preguntó su amiga que caminaba junto a ella.

-Nada Asami-chan.

-Pensé que estabas preocupada por la prueba sorpresa de química que tuvimos.

-Eso no es nada. Lo de las mezclas homogéneas y heterogéneas es muy fácil.

-Pero yo no puedo diferenciar entre una y las otras…-la chica se puso frente a su compañera-¡La próxima vez deberás ayudarme!

-Ha-hai… ¡Ko-Kouji-kun!-exclamó al ver a su amigo varón salir de uno de los salones

…

Corrió hacía él para saludarlo y platicar un poco, dejando así a la castaña sola. Asami camino en dirección contraria para dejar solas a su capitana y aquel chico que no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

…

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en las clases?

-Bien. Acabo de salir de una prueba de civismo. Por suerte ayer te pusiste a estudiar conmigo.

-Lo vez, te dije que sospechaba de una prueba de Haruka-sensei…

-¿Y tú qué tal?

-Pues tuve una prueba muy fácil de química.

-Parece que Haruka-sensei y Shinji-sensei se pusieron de acuerdo… Jajajajaja…

-Jijijijiji… Sí… Nee, Kouji-kun…

-¿Nani?

-¿Te gustaría comer conmigo? Ya es la hora del almuerzo…

-Está bien. ¿Te parece si vamos a la azotea? Necesito hablar contigo…

-Hai…

…

La pareja subió en la dirección indicada. Al llegar, la ojiazul se acerco al barandal para poder sentir el viento de verano que hacía mover su cabello y ropa; el joven, al observar aquello no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír ligeramente para sí mismo.

…

-Qué bien se siente estar aquí…

-Hai…

-Etto… ¿Y de qué querías que habláramos?

-Es sobre Reika…

-¿Re-Rei-ka…? ¿Qui-quien es ella Kouji-kun?

-Bueno, tú la conoces por su apellido Nanase…

-Te refieres a lo que dijeron los sensei… ¿Na-Nanase-chan…?-se mostraba nerviosa la chica

-Hai…-admitió apartando su vista

-Kouji-kun, sin tú no quie…

-Si te pedí que habláramos, es porque lo quiero hacer…

-Está bien…

-Verás ella… Era mi novia el año pasado pero…

…

El chico peliazul detuvo por un momento su voz ya que un recuerdo que tanto le atormentaba llegó a su mente.

…

"_-¡Eres horrible Kouji! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme eso?_

_-¡Pero tu dijiste que estaba bien!_

_-Demo… ¡Yo quería que fuera especial! Habíamos bebido demasiado, eso…_

_-Reika-chan…_

_-¡Aléjate!_

_-¡¿QUÉ PASA EN ESTA HABITACIÓN?!_

_-Se-sensei…"_

…

-…Sucedió algo inesperado durante una fiesta, por lo que ambos fuimos suspendidos al ser encontrados por el director. Reika fue transferida a una escuela de Hokkaido, mientras que yo me quede aquí.

-Ya veo…

-Solo quería que supieras eso, no te preocupes por los que dijeron los sensei…

-Hai… Etto… Debo irme, tengo educación física y sabes que a Hiroto-sensei no le gusta que lleguemos tarde.

-¡Ok! Nos vemos después en el dormitorio.

-¡Matta ne!-se despidió Zoe corriendo a la puerta que daba a las escaleras

-¿Fue bueno que solo le dijera eso?-se cuestionaba Kouji.

…

…

…

…

-_Quisiera saber, ¿qué fue aquella situación?_-se cuestionaba interiormente la chica de ojos azules-_Si él me lo dijo, ¿Takuya-kun podrá aclararme todo? Creo que le preguntare antes a Mike-san…_

-¿Zoe-chan?

-¡Ara! ¿Takuya-kun?-exclamó la chica deteniéndose

-¿Cómo estás, no te veía desde ante ayer?

-Bien… ¿Y tú…?

-Mejor, ya mañana regreso clases, lo malo es que no he hecho nada de las tareas y ya me perdí el principio del ciclo… Jejejejejejeje…

-Ya veo, si quieres te puedo ayudar.

-¡Hai!

-Vamos a la biblioteca, ¿sí?

-Takuya-kun, aún tengo clases. Salgo hasta las 3.

…

En ese momento el timbre que señalaba el fin del receso sonó. La chica no se despidió de su amigo ya que debía correr a educación física tan rápido como pudiera o un castigo la esperaría.

…

-Matta ne…-exclamó Takuya como forma de despedida, pero su compañera ya se había retirado

…

…

…

…

-¡50 VUELTAS A LA PISTA ORIMOTO!

-Ha-hai… Hiroto-sensei…-la chica comenzó a correr mientras sus demás compañeros reían y cuchicheaban al calentar-_"Esto me pasa por hablar con Takuya-kun…"_

…

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

…

Si, tenía rato sin pasar y el capi es cortito, pero pues hice lo mejor que pude. Si se fijan, el estilo de escritura ha cambiado un montón pero es para bien… ^^Espero eso les agrade, poco a poco voy mejorando… =D Si pueden, dense una vuelta por mi profile y lean otros de mis fic, me hara muy feliz.

Me voy, tengo varias cosas que escribir… Matta ne!!

…

…

…

…

_**DÉJAME TU REVIEW**_

_**¡ONEGAI!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Konnichi wa minna!!!

…

._. Supongo que creían que era actualización, pero temo decirle que no es así… T_T Veran es para dar el aviso de que todos estos fics estarán parados por no se cuanto tiempo. Supongo que hasta dentro de uno o dos meses que pueda recuperar los archivos de mi laptop la cual ya no prende, pero el disco duro está bien, así que no perdí archivos ni nada.

Lo que pasa es que ya tenía los continuaciones en esa compu y ahora tengo una de provisión, puesto que me comprarán una nueva hasta que entre a la universidad (en poco más de un año), así que también mis tiempos en la computadora están reducidos. Ya ni he leído mangas de que no puedo estar mucho tiempo ni puedo hacer descargas ni meterle muchos archivos a la compu… ._.

Por lo mientras n se desanimen mucho, comenzaré uno o dos fics largos y pues varios oneshots para que no me vean muy perdida… xD

Me despido de todos y todas ustedes con un abrazo y un beso bien grandotes. ^^ Gracias por su apoyo y demás… ^^ Matta ne!!!

…

_**ICHIHIME 4EVER!!**_

_***INSPIRACIÓN ACTUAL: LOS VOCALOID xD Y DIVERSOS CANTANTES***_


End file.
